


Devil's Brew

by Stolen_Writer



Series: Brews of the Astrals [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bar, Character Narrative, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: I really am not a minor, but drinking may or may not be my thing and I’m pretty sure it is the latter. Even so, I agreed on going to drink at the bar nearby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been such a long time since I’ve written anything. I feel as if I’m getting a bit rusty, while also feeling guilty for not finishing the fanfic I’m still working on. For now, I really needed to do something Final Fantasy XV since I’m currently obsessed with it. This is something that I thought would be nice to continue, but it’ll depend on the reception it gets mostly. I was inspired by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's song Drinker.  
> Please, give this a read and tell me your opinions!

This was a bad idea.

I really am not a minor, but drinking may or may not be my thing and I’m pretty sure it is the latter. Even so, I agreed on going to drink at the bar nearby. It was a very private one, probably at royal territory, since no other people joined.

Gladio, Ignis and the others went off to choose the drink they desired, being used to going. I, on the other hand, was trying to choose from the vast variety, which I never had even tried at all.

“A…A…A jungle juice, please.” Yeah, seemed harmless enough. It had ‘juice’ in it so, how bad could it be? It probably didn’t even have alcohol at all. I waited for the drink, glancing around at the others.

Gladio was hitting up on a girl or something, while Ignis was just chilling about on the other side. Both of them took some colorful looking drinks, so I made sure I would choose one similar to those. The thinking didn’t last much, one second later, the bartender had already placed the fruity drink by my side. I nodded as if thanking and proceeded to take a careful sip. Not a sign of alcohol, nice.

After that, I heard a familiar voice.

“Hawthorne…” for a second there I thought he had called the bartender’s last name, but I immediately saw him preparing the brew he had ordered and lowered my vision back to the drink I had. It looked like a punch of many fruits, it probably was. I sighed. Maybe I looked immature, which was definitely the opposite of my idea.

He sat close by, not the nearest seat, but close enough. Maybe he didn’t really wanna talk. He was a man of action, after all. We had trained and there was no need for bonding outside of the training fields and… later on around the battlefield.

It wasn’t like it affected me, I mean, I was aware that was the way to act, but, well, guess I’m too friendly. In the end, I’m sure I’ll go and talk to him.

Another sip of my drink and his was done. I glanced at him, noticing he had glanced at me as well. Nervously, I raised my hand and, out loud, I started speaking to the bartender.

“Another one of the same, please.” Drawing unnecessary attention, the eyes of some others directed towards me, including the ones of the immortal, who seemed kind of impressed by my outburst. Maybe I spoke too loud? I tried to brush it off and lowered my face to the table, one of my arms used as a pillow, while I looked straight into my glass. Actually, I pretended to, since, in between the glass, I could see him. Like some creepy stalker, I was definitely watching him and nothing else.

There was something in the way he took up his drink, glanced at it as if it were a rarity and then took a small sip, enjoying the taste. It surely was a drink he knew of, maybe even a simple one, yet he treated it as if it were the best thing. For a second there, I thought it could feel nice to be treated that way. Slowly, without noticing, I was getting carried away in my thoughts. And as if my illusions turned into the reality of the moment, swearing he had given me a bit of his drink in a way that even impressed the star struck me, who in reality formed part of the fantasy I had played in my head while observing him, I answered.

“It’s delicious…”

He glanced over. I panicked once more and shouted another round at the bartender. The untouched drink I ordered before had been waiting for me to end with the first one, I wasn’t even half way done, yet I ordered like an idiot every time I noticed him look towards me. He’s just that intimidating.

I raised my head and took another sip, he was still looking. But I couldn’t order any more. I assured myself I’d only drink those I had ordered.

One of the main reasons for that was because I was starting to feel kind of drowsy. This kind of reminded me of a cat, for some reason. Drowsy movements, scratching my face as if I were using a paw. Stupid! What the heck am I doing? And with the marshal watching, nonetheless!? Agh,… keep it together, Prompto!

I shook my head slightly, trying to get myself to function properly, the drowsiness wasn’t fading. This made me start to doubt if the drink really was just a fruit punch as I initially thought and continued believing. While I did this, I noticed he had stopped looking to go back to drinking. He finally ended his first one, ordering one more with just the gesture of his hand. As if it were a competition, I ended up drinking the first one and half of the second one almost in a few seconds.

This was a bad idea. Why do I get so caught up in my own thoughts? He hasn’t even said a word to me and yet… Yet I’m so nervous I continue making mistakes. He’s probably thinking I’m some kind of freak who can't hold his liquor… which may or may not be true… and I'm starting to doubt that it is the latter.

“In the end, I just gotta drink what’s left and go back home. No biggie. I can do this. It’s just fruit punch… maybe with a tad bit of alcohol. Just drink it and be done with it.”

“The Jungle Juice is a highly alcoholic beverage, Prompto.” I shivered and pulled myself up straight.

“S-S-S…Sire! I mean, sir!” Okay, no need to panic. A whole lot of information had clouded my head… maybe it wasn’t information, but alcohol. Even so, I tried glancing at the man who was now by my side.

“Leave those there, I’ll take care of the cost.” He said to both the bartender and me. I shook my head once more.

“W-Wait, I’m alright, I can finish those. I-I mean, since I ordered them, I might as well, right?” I tried chuckling a bit, though it came out fake,… as it was. I sighed and then sat back down. I was getting pretty dizzy then. “Don’t worry, sir. You don’t need to babysit me outside of the training field… S-Sorry…”

I looked up to smile and, glancing at his eyes I could see the tinge of worry he had.

“Is that what you think of this? You needn’t worry, outside of the training field or inside of it, I try to protect what is important to me.” He made sure to pick me up and carry me. I didn’t dare struggle, petrified.

“Plus, you’re a fine asset on the battlefield. Someone like that doesn’t need babysitting.” I don’t know if he said that to make me feel better, but the softness of his voice as he did was enough to make my heart skip a beat in joy.

“I guess… it wouldn’t feel bad to be taken home by the one and only…” and I really said that, drowsy as it was, he actually let out a slight chuckle. I smiled a bit and, after that, I pretty much blacked out.

It had been a bad idea, but, maybe the outcome would make up for it. With only this, I was happy. Why, though? Maybe the enchanting nature of that individual with eternal life called for me, and I just had to respond, mortal and naïve as I am.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for now! I really hope it was to your liking! I made it from Prompto’s point of view, but I was thinking that maybe I could make this same chapter from the point of view of Cor later on. Please, tell me your opinions! As always, your appreciation is very much appreciated. Have a great day and Belated Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
